


Our Little Prince

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Child, Fluff, Pregnant!Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: They decide on a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this as it just skipped in the episodes and I wanted to upload it so yeah  
> Enjoy :)

Anne POV.

I ~~walked~~ waddled around the castle, when I hear Richard calling me.

“Anne?” I could hear him shout.

“Yes Richard?” I asked, “I’m in our bedroom.”

I could hear him walk up the stairs.

We walked into the room.

“Oh my darling Anne, are you well?” he asked.

“I’m very well.” I said, rubbing my stomach, “Are you?”

He smiled, “well.” He said, “May I?” 

Putting his hands towards my stomach.

“Of course Richard.” I said, pulling his hands quickly towards my stomach.

The baby began to kick 

“He knows who his father is.” I said, looking at Richard.

“Of course he does.” Richard said, looking up at me, “My little prince.”

I smiled at his words.

“How long left?” he asked.

“A few days and he’ll be here.” I said; Richard began to smile.

“I cannot wait to meet him.” He said, staring at my stomach.

He continued kicking.

“He can’t wait to meet you either.” I said.

“What shall we call him darling Anne?” he asked.

“What about Richard?” I asked; he smirked.

“What about Edward?” he asked, “Do you like that name?”

“Yes, Edward our little prince.” I said, rubbing my stomach, he stopped kicking.

He must have liked his name.

Our Edward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
